Your Knight in Shinning no?
by JezzeleDeFatale
Summary: The princess has kissed the frog, and turned to a prince. Although he left her for a much better off princess. This is her story of revenge, and happiness. Please read and review! :D It is my only oxygen!
1. INCONCEIVABLE

"Unbelievable!" She thought to herself, with her arms crossed on her chest. No, not unbelievable.

_**INCONCEIVABLE**_.

"Yes," she mused, "After all those frogs. I had to kiss that one."

Now, she never quite understood why she was told to kiss so many frogs in the first place. She was young, and did what she was told. If she was told a handsome prince would come of it, of course she was going to kiss a few. The estimated total was well over a thousand. Though, she kept pressing on, too stubborn to give up [or accept defeat. She kissed so many, and for all she knew, the next one was it.

She did hat she was told, AND one HAD turned into a prince. Though, it was not what she expected him to be. He was handsome, his conversations were okay, but he lacked a little depth.

GRANTED, once a princess gets her hands on a good Knight, why would she ever try to let him go?

She was now pouting sitting cross-legged on a big boulder in the middle of the forest. She knew she looked like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. She did not care one bit. He LEFT her.

"ME!"

"Stupid fickle prince's and their 'words of honor'." She emphasized 'word of honor' by gesturing quotation marks with the index and pointer finger on each hand.

Bull, is what the whole thing was. "Phhttttttt..."

Of all places to leave her. This magical forest had a reputation for chewing on young princesses and spitting them back out... Out in a way that was hard to recognize them as a used-to-be princesses anyway. [While I'm thinking on it, why are there so many princesses in this world?

_**WHY do they even call them 'Knights in shining Armor anyway? Lousy stupid...**_

What nerve that prince had to simply walk away "So easily", she revisited. It took only a glance and he scampered off.

_**I remember when he looked at me like that, AND what was she thinking wearing so close to nothing...**_

She did not know where to go from here.


	2. Rawbits?

1"_**Raw-bits"**_

8888

She was convincing herself now. First thing is first, you got to get off this rock. No princess had defied her prince's words before. Then again, he chose not to be hers anymore, so it would not be disobeying him. Terrified, she placed one foot on the ground.

Nothing happened. To think, all this time she could have simply gotten off the rock. AMAZING. His words were not written in stone. She could move freely, without worry of repercussions.

It was common knowledge that a princess does what a prince orders them to do [orders?, and they would remain safe. She had never questioned that fact. The same way she simply listened, and kept kissing those frogs.

She placed her other foot on the grass. Still nothing, and a smile erupted on her face.

What else is not true? All my life I believed them, the liars!

She stood tall and confident, allowing her peach dress to flow in the gentle breze. Then it hit her.

"Im still in the forest. Im screwed. That prince will take the money her father, the king would give him for marrying her, then run off and do the same to the other princess." She said in a whisper, careful not to gain the attention of anything dangerous nearby. Then replied to herself, "Why am I even saying anything out loud?"

"You got me princess" Came a voice from her feet.

There stood a small bunny, gazing up at her with curiosity.

The princess in one move jumped back onto the very same boulder she was on moment before, broke off a small branch on a nearby tree as she began swinging the branch violently at the bunny, squealing at the top of her lungs.

The rabbit amazingly never got hit with as many swings and whacks the princess took.

"What is wrong with you!!!!!!", Shouted the Rabbit

"Your going to kill me!!!! DANGER!!!!!" Squealed the Princess as she continued to subdue her attacker.

"What?"

"Don't come any closer!!!!"

"I don't want to know!"

"What the hell are you?!"

"Im a rabbit you dumb broad!"

The princess stopped in her tracks

"Raw-bit?" Said the princess, very confused.

8888


	3. Special Kind of stupid

1The rabbit now looked at this girl in front of him in shock, though he wanted to know more.

"You mean to tell me you've never seen a rabbit before?...Seriously? Where are you from?", he let her explain herself.

"I've always stayed in the castle. We never had Raw-bits there..."

"Wow. Aren't you a special case. AND It's pronounced Ra-bit."The rabbit thought to himself, "A special kind of stupid that is..."

"Sorry I never got out much from the tallest tower in the castle"

He began to mock her, "The tallest tower in the castle..."

"What?"

"Nothing, why did they let you out of the cage?"

"Castle" She corrected him.

"Nevermind then. So, where are you off to in such a SLOW hurry?"

"Umm. My prince?" Then she remembered the sour taste in her mouth, "Wait! No. Umm, I don't know." She placed her Hands on her cheeks and slumped back down on the boulder as she searched herself for that answer. She was at a loss for words. She only just decided to do things her way, but she forgot to plan where she was going to go from here. The Rabbit looked at her for a moment, and came to the conclusion he would help her.

"Names Jack. As in Jack Rabbit." He noted no change in her, since she did not bother even look up. He tried again.

"What do people call you besides princess?"

"Daddy -err, I mean King Francis would always call me Catie. To you, I am known as Princess Catherine the third."

"Never heard of you."

"WHAT?!"

"...never, heard of you??"

"Why not! All my Subjects know me!"

"Beg your pardon, Princess. I'm a rabbit. I don't keep up with politics."

"Polo-ticks?"

Jack gave a sigh, and began hopping off in the direction he was originally traveling. He stopped, he knew he could not leave her to fend for herself. She needed a lot of help. He turned around and looked at her. She was looking around trying to figure out which direction would be best to travel.

Jack turned the rest of his body towards the confused princess.

"So, Princess Catherine the third, are you coming?"

Catherine turned to face her new friend,


	4. What a Sight to See

1"**What a Sight to See"**

8888

_**What a sight to see.**_

Jack mused to himself. In his life story he never imagines a plot twist like this. So long ago, the thought of someone by his side in such a manner gave him warm thoughts. He then brought himself back to reality as he hopped along the forest floor, searching for a topic of interest to fill the awkward silence between the two.

"So, names Kate huh?"

"Katherine." Replied the princess, until she remembered the informal way she requested to be named. "Uh, yes. Kate. Yes, that will do."

_**What are you doing Jack? Think about his. Think about this for even five minutes. This is stupid, and there is not way of going back to the way things were. It's a dead issue! **_

"So, this prince guy... not all he is cracked up to be huh?" Jack noted her cheeks flooding with color, seeming to drain all blood from the rest of her body. He attempted to make her feel better about her situation.

"Y' know, real prince's don't exist anymore. I know. Don't ask me how I know. You gotta just find your own way in life. For instance;" he paused looking up at Kate who seemed about to break into tears.

"You got off that rock because you wanted to. You got off of it, and nothing happened to you. You took a step out into the world. All on your own. You don't need a guy to help you through life's little obstacles. Frankly I want to have a few choice words with those who have told you otherwise."

Kate's expression softened a bit. She then realized she must have clasped her arms across her chest when the prince was mentioned. Slightly embarrassed, she wondered something about this bunny. There was something off about him. Not like the others she had seen on the prince's horse. Before the Dumping that is.

"Why can you talk?" Inquired the girl further. Jack stopped in his tracks as if he was figured out, but then scoffed it off as if it were nothing.

_**She's on to you Jack... think of something.**_

"Rabbits can talk. Didn't you know? We all do. Some of us are more rude than others, and don't speak when spoken to." He knew he could have come up with any excuse and she would have bit. Although he wished his lie would have been a better one. He then decided to change the course of things a bit.

"So, any Ideas where I'm taking you? Jack peered at her almost shocked expression.

"You mean you don't know where you're going?" Asked Kate in astonishment, as if she were being lead to her death.

"Easy! We can go to a friend of mine. She's an old friend, granted I've been a bit rude to her come to think of it.." Yes, he now knew he was going to pay for his little lie.

"OH..." Said Katie

All is well though, he knew he would come up with something else before they get there. He had to hide his secret at all cost. If this was the break he needed, he didn't want to scare her off.

Considering how Naive she was... this was going to be a piece of cake.


	5. The Mysterious Woman

18888

_**The mysterious woman**_

Catherine looked at the woman before her. There was a shred of familiarity in her. This woman was pale as snow, and had hair as black as night. She was smoking a cigarette with such a passion that one would think she survived on smoke alone, rather than oxygen. She then blew out the smoke, and looked at the princess dead in the eye, while pointing her cigarette in Kate's direction.

"I know what y' thinking dear," The princess looked slightly confused, given the fact she did not say anything since Jack and her first walked into the cottage. It was quite large from a distance, until you came closer and noticed how small and cramped it really was. Kate had to keep her head bowed constantly, or at an extreme angle to avoid the ceiling. When they first walked in, there was an uncomfortable silence. All Kate could gather was that there was something emotional between Jack and this woman who preferred to be called "White". They looked at each other as if they wanted the other to speak. White then gave a sigh, and showed them in. Jack went about his way, as White took Kate by the arm and sat her at the shockingly tiny dinner table, afraid of the chair collapsing under her own weight.

"I'm sorry mam." Said Kate to White, not quite understanding where she was, what she was doing, or where she was going. White took another drag of her cigarette, and replied, "Kay, so y'know to call me white and all that jazz. Names Snow White. I'm one of those what y'call a princess' by trade."

Kate looked at her dumbfounded. This so- called princess was not young, or shall we say beautiful. Though, Kate thought a little more about it. In White's hay-day, she might have been beautiful, without the wrinkles, the smoking or the ... was that alcohol on her breath?

"Y'look s'prized deary." White began to laugh until she began dry coughing into her fist, regained her composure, and went on. "Back in the day I was what y'called a princess. Prince's came from miles around to 'win my heart'. Trouble was I didn't care about all of that stuff. See, I wanted to be a writer. Now, think back to the good -ol' days. A princess who just wanted to be a writer, and not married off... Oi, drove the royals crazy. Loved to do that as a teen by the way... now, where was I?"

Kate looked stunned. She went back in her mind to the last thing she remembered, when White started again.

"OH! Yes! I wanted to be a writer! Kay, so here I was a writer, and hoards of men trying to impress me by their manly qualities. Pathetic is what I'll tell you it is! Anyway, my father - the king, manages to pry me away from my quill and paper, and demands I marry a suitor. Basically I think he was tired of supporting me, but I digress. So, the next one that comes to the castle I marry. Well, that is... after all that nonsense..."

"What nonsense" asked Kate in curiosity. White looked at her with a dazed expression, "you mean to tell me you never heard about it? Finally, someone with a fresh perspective!"

Kate was not sure how to respond, since she did not know what she got herself into. White broke into a giant grin, lit a fresh cigarette, and poured two glasses of dark brown liquid from a bottle she did not notice was there until now. White gave Kate a glass, and Kate took a sniff of the drink, and was shocked to sense something sweet but at the same time offensive to her nose.

White knew she had a first timer on her hands. "Y'know it's best to just gulp it own y'first time. Don't taste, just swallow."

Kate took the words of advice, and gulped the drink down in one shot. It burned her throat going down, like small needles poking at the tender flesh. After it all settled in her stomach and began to warm inside her she attempted to take a deep breath. Unfortunately the vapors of the liquor were much stronger than she thought.

White looked at her with growing fascination. She could tell this was only the beginning of her great adventure. The same adventure she would write about, and be better known for.

8888


End file.
